


Alpha's First Heat

by ST_LemonFury (Sousuke_Tenki)



Series: Alpha's First Heat/Clouds in the Sky [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Happy Ending, Knotting, Love, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Night Furies, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sousuke_Tenki/pseuds/ST_LemonFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been just over a year since Drago was defeated, but something stirs inside of Toothless that she has never experienced before. It's her first heat cycle. How will she deal with it and will she find a mate? Fem!Toothless x OC, Lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless begins her first heat cycle and sets out to hopefully find another Night Fury. As Alpha of Berk, she also decides that her potential mate must be worthy and become her Beta. She fights her instincts of just mating without love and wants someone she can be by her side forever.

Winter was coming to an end and Toothless knew she was about to experience something that many other dragons have experienced.  She was about to have her first heat cycle since becoming a mature Night Fury and becoming Alpha over Berk.  A week ago, she actually felt cold for the first time in her life and brought this up with Cloudjumper.  He had told her, “Oh young Alpha, you’re about to experience your first heat, but how will you find a mate though?  I haven’t seen another of your kind for many years.”  She wondered what would become of her if she couldn’t find another Night Fury and how long her heat would last. 

Most dragons didn’t have long heat cycles she learned, usually around three months, but since she was so rare in the region, no one knew how long her cycle would last.  It was coming up on early Vor [1] nearly a month since the ice began to melt and she was getting anxious for no particular reason.  She paced around the village constantly and didn’t go for flights often with Hiccup.  This caused some concern for her best friend and he kept trying to ask her what the problem was.  She wished that she could tell him, but thankfully his mother, Valka, had spent enough time with dragons to tell him what her issue was.  When he understood, he spent a solid two days in the forge remaking the automatic tail he gave her just over five years ago.  This time though, she was not going to destroy it.

The day she received her new tail, she was worried about what the others might think of her if she became burdened with a hatchling.  As she prepared to leave, the other dragons that she had grown up with and became the first riders with her, came to see her off.  Stormfly and Meatlug gave her advice for seeking a mate, but knew she would find someone worthy of her.  Barf and Belch wished her safe travels and good luck in her search.  Hookfang surprised her the most, telling her that if she came back with eggs ready to lay that he’d watch over them if needed.  Cloudjumper too said that and that while she was caring for her young he would take over Alpha duties if needed.  She smiled at them and bowed her head to show her appreciation. 

She told them with great joy, “All of you are so great.  I was worried what all of you would think, that maybe I’d be less of your Alpha if I had a hatchling.  Now, I know it doesn’t matter.  Thank you all and I pray to the moon dragoness Nóttu [2] that I shall find a mate and hopefully bring him home with me.” 

She looked behind her and saw Hiccup coming up to her.  He gave a light scratch behind her right earplate and she started to purr, “I’m going to miss you girl, but I hope you find the one that will treat you right and be your mate.” 

She wished that he could understand her.  She would reassure him, and thank him for all the effort he’d gone through to help her.  Instead of trying to communicate in a way he wouldn’t understand, she simply licked his upper body and face several times happily.  “Toothless…stop…you know that doesn’t wash out,” he teased her as he slowly wiped the saliva off of his flight suit and face.

Toothless backed away from everyone and launched herself into the air, fly away from her home by herself for the first time in five years.  Something told her to fly south, she didn’t know what, but she listened to her instinct and adjusted her course.  She flew for the rest of the day before she found an island to rest for the night.  She curled up on herself and hid her tail under her two front paws.  She slowly closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, but her body started to heat up. 

Between her rear legs and just under her under her tail, her nether lips began to swell and started to produce a gleaming stream of natural lubricant, signaling she had gone into heat.  This night was not a pleasant one as she whined, whimpered, growled and tossed around as her body betrayed her.  She couldn’t keep a clear mind for the rest of the night and simply couldn’t fall asleep as her pheromones wafted into the air and began to spread over the entire island.  Even if she couldn’t keep a clear head, there were a couple things on her mind even in the worrisome haze of what was happening.  Who would follow her scent?  Would any male follow it or would only male Night Furies come if they picked up her scent? 

Her body didn’t calm down until into the early hours of the next day, when her body started to relax and she hoped to possibly get some rest before flying further south and begin calling for a mate.  Hundreds of generations of her species’ instincts told her what to do for the call, but still the worry of if a male would even reply upset her the most.  She couldn’t fly by herself if she didn’t have this new tail and how would that affect the way a potential mates’ view of her?  Would she be seen as weak and easy?

Toothless got about a couple hours rest before her body pleaded with her for nutrition.  She groaned from lack of sleep and the sharp hunger pains in her stomach.  She sniffed the air to try to find food, but it was heavily laced with her own scent.  She took to the sky to get away from her scent and started to scan the forest for food with her eyes and nose.  She noticed some movement and dove back down towards the movement.  Once she got closer, she noticed it was a boar and quickly gave chase before pouncing on it and killing it.  After gorging herself on the boar, she quickly took to the sky again and flew further south until her body began to heat again and lubricate itself.   Her eyes scanned for an island and she found one just to her right and quickly descended upon it. 

As soon as she landed, liquid arousal began to trickle down her hind legs.  She needed a mate and dearly hoped that the call she was about to give would be answered quickly.  She didn’t like not having control of her body like this and this need was something she could no longer handle alone. 

Toothless raised her head to the sky and started to call out in a loud series of short roar and growls.  She’d wait several minutes for a reply before she continued again and again while her arousal continued to heat her body up. 

After hours of repeating the same call again and again and having no reply, Toothless sulked slightly.  “Maybe I really am the last of my kind and I’ll be stuck like this for months on end not able to do anything until this is over,” she bemoaned to herself in seeming defeat. 

She quickly laid herself down on the ground to get some rest before she began again.  She napped for nearly three hours before the heat came again caused her to stir. She whimpered at being woken up soon from her slumber, but the heat only intensified.  She stood and began to repeat the call again; radiating her calls as he scent flew into the chilly air.  In her mind, she felt like this whole process was pointless since she hadn’t seen another Night Fury since she had begun her life on Berk.  Then she called again somewhere around the halfway point of her current heat and then she got it.  Both the biggest surprise and the scariest thing to happen in her life occurred on her lasted call.  A _male_ Night Fury replied to her call…

Notes:

[1] Vor is Old Norse for Spring.

[2] Nóttu is Icelandic for Nocturnal


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Night Fury answered her call, but will she deem him worthy or give into her instincts or both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. Only my OC character Akins is my own creation.

Both Toothless’ mind and body responded immediately.  Her body began to produce even more fluids and found herself rubbing her hind legs together to soothe the ache between them.  Her instincts practically demanded her to call out loudly, but she refused to acknowledge them.

 _I must make sure that he is worthy before blindly accepting him,_ she thought.

Toothless raised her head and replied with a strong roar.  She continued to roar, using her voice to guide him.  She heard the definite whistle as he dove towards her, his form appearing from the clouds.  She pressed herself against the ground and flared out her wings as she slinked back away from the incoming male.

A light gray Night Fury landed in a clearing and announced his arrival with a deep, throaty and powerful roar that rumbled the air in the immediate area.  Toothless was impressed by his roar, but a roar alone would not convince her.  She studied him intently, confused by his lighter coloring; she had never known a Night Fury could be a color other than the standard pitch black.

The male began to stomp his forelegs suddenly, a low growl leaving his throat as he flapped his wings.  Toothless’ emerald eyes were drawn to the many scars that littered his body as he moved, and for a moment she was entranced by this strange male.  A long, thin scar crossed his muzzle, which she assumed to have been the result of a vicious fight.  There was another above his eyes, which were a shade of silver that reflected the sunlight like the sharpest sword.

Toothless felt her body warming up more as she approached him, the heat overriding her thoughts and screaming at her to let him claim her as his.  She edged out of the trees and moved cautiously towards him.  The male stood still as she came closer and continued to flap his wings and growl lowly.  She snarled at him as she came closer and began to circle him. 

“I desire a strong mate, are you worthy of me?” Toothless growled, her eyes transfixed on his as he turned his head and watched her circle him.

“I’ve traveled far and if I need to prove it, then I shall,” he responded, his gaze piercing through her.

Toothless slowly approached him and batted at his tail with her paw before shooting into the sky, a black speck among the clouds.  The male grinned and followed her, slowly but surely catching up to her.  She spotted him and dove down toward the sea, then proceeded to climb back into the sky.  She darted around sea stacks and disappeared through clouds, but he managed to stay within her peripheral vision through the chase.  When he fully disappeared, she was convinced that she had finally lost him.  Then she felt a paw touch the top of her head and looked up to see him hovering over her, his silver eyes sparkling.

Toothless snorted and flew through another cloud before turning back to the island.  As she landed in the clearing, the heat came back full force and arousal trickled down her legs.  She kept her head high as the male touched down beside her, his pupils shrinking to slits as he inhaled her scent.  She has one final test for him before she would let him claim her.  She backed away from him before he got any ideas.

“I am an Alpha.  Show me that you are capable of being my beta,” she growled.

Toothless charged at the male and pounced, knocking him onto his back. She kept the automatic tail fin tucked between her legs to keep it from being damaged as her claws dug into the dirt on either side of his neck. He nipped her wing when she snarled at him, her eyes narrowed. He managed to push her off of him and hovered over her as she began to glow, not at all worried about the strange blue light.

Toothless bit into his shoulder, earning a low growl from the male. The more intense the fight became, the brighter she glowed. He never flinched and continued to attack, determined to prove himself worthy of claiming her as his. He managed to pin her after she missed an opportunity to strike, and his eyes became warm again.

Toothless’ growls turned into soft coos as the male removed himself from her.  She stood and nudged her head under his, showing him her affection with a gentle nuzzling.  “What is your named?” She asked. Her tail caressed his sides and chest before slipping between his hind legs to tease his growing arousal.

The male shivered.  “Akins.  My name is Akins,” he said hoarsely.  He took a step closer to run his tongue over the smooth ebony scales of her neck, nipping at the sensitive spot where her wing met her back.  Toothless sighed.  “And what is the name of the beautiful, fiery Alpha I have proven myself worthy of?”

Toothless purred and relaxed against him, her tail fin tickling his abdomen.  “My name is…” She paused and rubbed her hind legs together to soothe the ache as the heat grew stronger, taking over her thoughts.  It didn’t help that Akins’ pheromones were also growing stronger.  “…Toothless,” she said.

A low growl rumbled in Akins’ throat.  “A strange name.  You are not from my land, are you?  I have never seen such a dragoness such as you,” he said.

Toothless hummed.  “Something like that.” She could feel him against her tail, ready to fulfill her needs and put an end to the heat.  It was larger than she had expected, with small barbs that would latch into her walls once she had given herself to him.  She let out a soft whine as he bit down on the back of her neck.  She pushed against him, not ready to just hand herself over, as he used his larger size to force her chest to the ground.  She arched her back and looked over her shoulder, a challenge in her eyes as he gripped around her waist.  She inhaled sharply when she felt him against her.

“Claim me as yours, Akins,” she purred.

Akins didn’t waste a moment’s thought before pushing into her slowly, not wanting to cause her any more pain than necessary. He groaned as her warmth enveloped him and gripped him tight. Toothless whimpered as pain flared in her lower lips, but refused to let him see her as weak. She pushed back against him, gritting her teeth at the sting. It eventually faded to almost nothing, made invisible by the pleasure.

They both roared as his hips met hers, and he began to pull back. Her body clamped down on him, refusing to let him slip away so quickly. She shuddered and dug her claws into the dirt as his thrusts rocked her forward, pressing her against the ground.

 Akins slowly began to slowly pick up a rhythm, soothing her body's every need. Toothless began to glow brighter, her legs growing weak and threatening to buckle under her. She began to move back to meet his thrusts, and growled as the pleasure increased. Akins produced a low rumble in his throat as he quickened his thrusts.

“You are mine,” he growled.

“And you are mine,” Toothless snarled. “I have claimed you as my own.”

Toothless collapsed onto the ground, her legs finally giving out on her. It was her first orgasm she ever experienced, but she had no doubt that it would not be her last with Akins.  She closed her eyes as exhaustion slowly took over her body and demanded that she sleep.  For the first time since her heat started, her body stopped telling her to mate and her need had been sated, at least for a while.  As the haze of mating slowly cleared from her thoughts, she could only think of one thing as sleep crept closer.

_Would Akins stay with her when decided to return to Berk?_

Akins held onto where he bit Toothless as waves of his seed entered into her and began to seep into her womb.  As the last bits of his orgasm finished, he lowered himself on top of his mate, completely exhausted from both the last leg of his flight here and mating with her.  Her emerald eyes were already hidden behind her eye lids as she hoarsely breathed at the act they performed together.   He released his hold on her and licked at the wound gently to stimulate healing.  After cleaning his claim mark on his mate, he slowly lowered his head to rest next to hers while extending his wings to encompass them both in them.  Sleep soon began to take over Akins’ body, but for the first time since he came of age, he successfully mated with a female after many failed challenges against other males.  As sleep crept closer to him he thought of only one thing.

_Now that he had found what he always wanted…why would he chance leaving her for more failed attempts?_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her first mating, Toothless is very unsure of this male and his intentions. Even though she gave into her instincts after he seemed worthy, she needs to learn more about Akins and reassert her position as Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. Only my OC Character Akins is my own creation.

The sun rose just over the horizon on a new day and began to brighten the island where the two Night Furies slept.  Toothless stirred first as the sun light began to warm her up.  She first started to feel the weight on top of her and slight pain between her legs.  She grumbled softly as she moved her neck to the side until she hit something.  Her eyes opened and noticed the gray head of Akins resting beside hers on the ground.  The memories of the previous day replayed in her head and she cooed softly.  She moved her body slowly to try and gently wake up her mate who was still on top of her.  After a couple attempts, she produced a low growl from her throat and pushed up hard with all her strength to move both of them.

Akins groaned at the movement and opened his eyes to see his mate stirring underneath him.  He gently moved his body off of his mate and yawned loudly.  “Good morning Toothless.  I’m not a morning Night Fury, I usually sleep until mid-day,” Akins apologized with a smile, while his front right paw came up and rubbed his snout.  “May I…give you a bath?” he asked her.

Toothless stretched and yawned as the weight of Akins was removed from her body.  His words perplexed her since she didn’t really know what should happen after mating.  She decided to greet him first before answering, “Good morning, Akins.  Forgive me, but I have never mated before… so I’d like to… see for myself.”  She lowered herself back to the ground and rolled onto her side to see what had been done to her after their heated night together.

Toothless gazed at her slightly swollen, still tingling slit, and found that the area between her hind legs were dotted by dried spots of their combined juices.  She leaned in, and began to clean herself.  Her tongue ran along the outer edges of her slit first, cleansing her scales around it, then after a sudden thought, she pressed her tongue between her nether lips tentatively, taking in the taste of their mixed fluids.  She half-expected the sensation to be repulsive, but to her surprise, it wasn’t. The salty taste stung her tongue but it felt… satisfyingly male.  The intense scent of his musk flooded her nostrils as she continued cleaning herself.  Her body reacted to the musk by pleasantly heating up her core.  She tried her best to ignore her growing arousal, and focused on cleaning herself.

 _I don’t regret what we did last night, but I’d like to know more about him before I decide if I want to continue with him,_ she thought, catching the look on Akins’ face when she looked at him briefly during her cleaning.

Akins was stunned that his first mate was also new to this as much as him.  “You are my first mate as well.  I’ve fought to obtain mates, but I’ve always lost to other males,” he admitted, his voice low in defeat as he felt like he just dishonored her.  His eyes couldn’t move away from watching her clean herself in front of him. 

Akins recalled many times back home the males cleaning the females, but Toothless was different than the rest.  The sight of her cleaning herself was very arousing to him and he closed his forelegs to hide his member trying to come out of its protective sheath.  He liked that she was strong willed and wasn’t like the heat driven and utterly submissive females back home that would take any male. 

 _She is focused on what she wants and not just giving into her heat.  I need to ask about her life and then decide to be a courageous and stay or a coward and run,_ he thought.

 “How long have you been searching?” Toothless asked curiously, bringing her head up from between her legs. 

Akins sighed and turned his head away. “Too many to count and remember.  It’s probably around two dozen attempts over the last four years.  I’ve been fighting since I came of age four years ago and decided to venture out from my homeland this year.”

Toothless took in his words before she stood back up and shook her entire body. “I take it, there are not many females where you are from?” She asked, lowering her hind legs down and sitting up to look at him.  Her eyes again began to scan over his toned body and all of his scars. 

“Yes, the same males usually claim all the females every year as they go into heat.  I came close to gaining a female last year, but got shoved off by another male as I was about to claim her,” he responded.

Toothless huffed and turned her head to the left to not look at him, “So I take it I’m just your chance to finally have fun, spread your seed and leave before things get serious?  To fit in with other males?”  Her words stung Akins, but she wouldn’t be wrong to think that. 

He lowered his head and spoke softly to her, not wanting to anger her further, “At first yes, but I don’t want to go back now.  I want to know everything there is to know about you, including how you lost your left tail fin?”

Toothless tucked her tail behind her and scoffed that he had noticed. “So you want to stay with me?  If you do, you will have to accept something that goes against everything you know about the world,” she growled, her eyes transfixed on his lowered head. 

Akins raised his head to meet her gaze with a smile, “We don’t need the world to create happiness for us when we have it right here.”

The two Night Furies spent the next few hours talking about the lives that they’ve lived.  Akins told of his mundane life from where he came from.  There humans raided them for their hides, but they held off the assaults or fled when they were outnumbered. 

Toothless winced while she listened to his life, but she hoped that she can change his view on humans.  She then began with what she remembers of her life alongside the Queen, then moving onto how she met her best friend and the years they spent together.  She told of her adventures with him in defeating of the Queen and then Drago Bludvist’s Alpha.  He was thoroughly impressed with all that she had accomplished, but he was still weary of the fact that she lived with humans.

“It would be wise for us to hunt before your heat returns.  We will both need the energy and nutrition,” Akins said.  He nuzzled her neck as he stood and turned his head up to the sky.  “If you would allow me to do so, I will fetch a boar for you to feast on.” 

Toothless rolled onto her back, enjoying the warmth that the sunshine brought.  “Mhmm. Only because you asked so nicely.  But don’t expect this to be a regular thing,” she said.

Akins didn’t waste any time as he shot into the sky, his grey scales blending with the clouds.

 _I should have gone with him, but in a way I’m testing him.  If he leaves me here, then he doesn’t mean what he said.  If he returns, maybe he does want to stay with me,_ she thought, crossing her  over her stomach as she waited.

Akins flew to a neighboring island and scanned the forest for any large boars.  He noticed three boars rooting through the ground for food and quickly dove for them.  He launched a plasma bolt that landed between them, separating and stunning all of them.  He easily landed near the largest boar, pinned it to the ground and latched his teeth onto the boars’ neck, crushing its windpipe and killing it.  He released its neck and flew above it before grabbing it with his claws.

 _I hope she’ll enjoy the meal.  I’m hungry as well, but she comes first in my mind.  I’m still unsure about her humans though,_ he pondered, holding tightly to the dead boar under him.

It was nearly an hour later when Toothless’ ear plates perked up as she heard Akins’ roar signaling his return.  She raised her head and watched as he had a large boar in his claws under him.  He slowly hovered near her before he dropped it in front of her. 

“For my mate. I hope it is to your liking,” he proudly announced, moving to her and licking the top of her head.  Toothless purred and pressed into his licking.  Her mouth watered at the thought of food and she quickly moved over to it, beginning to devour large chucks of it. 

“I’ll be back Toothless, I need to get myself food now,” Akins said as he prepared to take flight. 

“Wait, Akins!” Toothless cried sharply.  He turned and looked at her.  “I won’t be able to finish this, so I would like you to stay and eat with me.  I have taken a liking to your company.” she told him, licking her lips of blood. 

Akins was unsure of how to respond.  The female never shared the morning meal with the male from where he was front.  She took notice of his hesitance and motioned with her head to the boar.  “Please, I insist. We can’t let it go to waste,” she explained to him with a smile, moving slightly to let him join her.

 _She really is something else,_ Akins thought as he nuzzled up against her neck.  “Alright, I’ll join you,” Then muttered under his breath, “I don’t want to leave your side.”  Toothless heard his last line and puts her wing over him as they eat together.  After they had finished, they walked together towards a pond Akins had seen when he came back with the boar.

Toothless smirked and pushed Akins into the pond.  He gasped and came out of the pond to glare at his laughing mate.  “Oh, I’m going to get you my fiery Alpha!” He declared as he shook off the water and pounced on her.  The two lovers laughed and played together with Toothless gaining the upper hand several times.  Throughout their playing, her body began to go into heat again but this time she was in control and knew what she wanted.

Toothless quickly pinned Akins against the ground and growled at him.  “Look who’s the stronger one today when my mind and body are in my control,” she triumphantly told him, “and that’s why I will be the one in charge this time.” 

Akins was confused by her statement, but her pheromones hit his nostrils and he understood.  She lowered her rump down and sat near where his member was hiding and began to rub herself against that spot.  Her forelegs coming to rest beside his head as her head snaked down and licked at his neck.

Akins couldn’t hide his arousal, the blood rushed into his member and it slowly peeked out of its sheath.  Quickly he grew to full erection while filling the air with his own musk.  She purred and cooed as she smelled his scent.  Her body began to produce more her liquid arousal from her nether lips as she teased both him and herself. 

“It seems to me that we’re both ready, but what do you say Akins, will you be my Beta?” She purred, nipping under his chin.  Her tongue came out and licked where she nipped, her lower lips pressed against his throbbing shaft as she teased him more.  Her thick pheromones in the air sent so many signals instinctual orders for him to take control, but she had all the advantage right now.

“Will you be the dragon that I can trust with my flock and soon our hatchlings?  Will you stay by my side for eternity?” Toothless asked.

“Yes, my love. I would be honored to accept the role as your Beta if that means that we will be forever joined.” 

Toothless raised her hindquarters up slightly and positioned herself over the tip of Akins’ member, before she slowly lowered herself down onto him.  She raised her head and moaned as his cock spread open her nether lips and slowly pushed deeper into her moist warmth.

Toothless purred as she continued lowering herself down on her mate’s member. She licked at Akins’ neck before she raised her upper body up slightly and moved her forelegs onto the upper part of his chest.  “Feels so nice to be on top.  I didn’t exactly like being pushed into the ground, but I guess it still felt good,” she calmly stated, adjusting to her new position.  The feeling of having something inside of her was still new and a little painful, but she could learn to enjoy this with him.

Akins was unsure what to do while in this position.  He thought about how some of the females back home had sensitive spots on their tails and decided to try that with her tail.  He folded his tail fins and moved the tip of his tail to run it along the top middle part of her tail.  The small sensation sent a shiver down Toothless’ spine and slipped her body further down, embedding more of his member into herself. 

“Mhmm.  Don’t stop, Akins,” she sighed, her emerald gaze meeting his silver ones.  She adjusted her hind legs and slowly started to rise and fall along his length.  His bards flared and raked into her silken walls, making her reward him with generous amounts of her liquid arousal.

Akins was enjoying this position as he watched his mate do the work.  Low growls of pleasure while left his throat as Toothless’ walls continued to clench around his member.  The two Night Furies growled louder as their actions become more intense.  Toothless’ claws pressed against her mate’s chest as she moved herself faster long him.  He growled louder as she moved faster, his tail wrapping around hers as his arousal spiked into barely tolerable heights. 

“Toothless… I’m close…” Akins murmured.  Toothless slid her forelegs off his chest, licking at his neck.  His forelegs came up and wrapped around her body and slammed his hips up as she moved downward.  His knot pushed past her lips with an almost audible ‘pop’ and sent them both over the edge.  Her whole body tightened and locked itself around his member that was now throbbing violently, shooting copious streams of his seed into her depths.  The two dragons roared loudly together as they collapsed into a panting heap on the ground.

After a few moments, Akins raised his head up enough to give Toothless a loving licking along the side of her neck.  Her body slowly sank against him and allowed him to bring his wings up and wrapped his wings around her.  “Thank you…my Alpha,” he softly murmured. 

Toothless cooed at Akins’ affection and responded, “You’re welcome…my Beta.”  She nuzzled against his head and closed her eyes as exhaustion filled her body.  He closed his eyes and joined her in slumber, his member still inside her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless and Akins are growing closer with now the second day knowing him and Akins gives Toothless a bath she will not forget anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I do not own the “How to Train Your Dragon” Movie, Animated Series or Book series. Those characters belong to Dreamworks Animation and Cressida Cowell. Only my OC Character Akins is my own creation.

The sun rose on a new day and warmed Akins’ wings and he woke up slowly.  His silver eyes peered at the sky as he was still lying on his back.  He turned his head to the left and noticed Toothless still resting near him.  His head turned and looked at his body, noticing the sleeping form of her still on his chest and wrapped in his wings.  A loving smile expanded across his face as the memories of yesterday returned to him.

 _Just finding Toothless was amazing, but what we’ve become is even more than I could imagine._ He thought, stroking her resting body gently with his wings and forelegs that were still wrapped around her.

Toothless purred softly while enjoying the cuddling she was receiving from Akins.  Her entire body vibrated with the purring and made him even happier that he was pleasing her.  He lay awake staring momentarily to the sky before returning his gaze to her, waiting for her to also wake up in order for the two to continue bonding together as mates.

Toothless dreamt throughout her slumber picturing what she thought would be a good future.  She saw herself and Akins with a large family, watching over the Berkian Territory and the leading the dragons to unprecedented peace with the humans.  In her dream, she saw her and Akins cuddling up and keeping each other’s company every moment that they could.  As she dreamt of that moment, she seemed to feel it and began to purr enjoying it as if it was real. 

Something inside Toothless’ mind told her though that it was real and she slowly began to wake up.  Her emerald eyes took in the early morning light and slowly lifted her head.  “Good morning my beautiful Alpha,” Akins spoke softly. 

She smiled and happily licked his cheek, “Good morning my wonderfully loving Beta.” 

He returned the licked and nuzzled under her jaw, asking cautiously “Shall I give my Alpha that bath I talked about yesterday?  Or…” 

She laughed and moved her head, whispering into his ear, “I think I will have that bath and you’ll get one from me as well when you’re done with mine.”

Akins smirked and opened up his wings while removing his legs around Toothless.  “If my Alpha wishes for a bath, then she shall receive a very loving bath from her Beta.”  He proudly told her.  She gently got off of him and proceeded to stretch her body out, not use to sleeping like they did last night.  He too stretched his wings and body from lying on his back all night. 

Akins yawned loudly and took notice of Toothless shaking her body.  He loved how sleek and tone her body was and just how she seemed like the Moon Goddess herself.  She really had every attribute of the goddess:  beauty, strength, ferocity, intelligence and dominance.  He waltzed over to her and nuzzled her side gently.  He politely asked, “Would you please lay down for me love?  I’d like to start with the top and work my way down.”

Toothless nodded and lowered herself to the ground, her wings folded against her body and tail curled around her.  Akins started near where her tail came to her body and she felt his rough tongue caress her hide.  He slowly and carefully licked along her spine, causing her entire body to shudder from his warm moist tongue cleaning her.  He planned every move of his tongue, making sure to not miss a spot on her body and memorize every location that caused her to squirm. 

In certain areas, like around the wings, Akins took care with his licks and mixed in some nibbles to remove built up dead hide at the joints.  Toothless closed her eyes and enjoyed every moment of this bath.  She had seen Stormfly getting bathed by Astrid, but she still had to preen herself clean even after it.  Now she knew why, this feeling that he was giving, made her feel so incredibly…content.

 _Is this why Stormfly keeps herself so clean?  Because if it is, then I’m making him bath and preen me every day. This is simply amazing._   She thought completely lost in bliss from Akins bathing her.

Akins moved up Toothless’ body, now working on her neck and up to her head.  He focused on two areas of the neck that he knew were sensitive for most of the females in his homeland.  He happily got a couple of gasps and a glare out of her when he hit those spots.  He smirked and looked at her saying ‘What?’ before he continued cleaning the top of her.  On her head, he focused heavily on her earplates, cleaning them heavily and removing some dead hide.  “If you will darling, please roll on your side and show me your belly.  I’ll clean the rest of your body before moving to your legs and tail.” He whispered into her ear, moving away from her to let her adjust.

Toothless heard Akins, but her mind clearly didn’t register his words.  Her emotions were flooding her with signals of happiness, love and arousal.  When she finally realized what he said, she slowly rolled onto her side, exposing her soft underbelly and her already moistening nether lips from his bathing.  He took notice of the small trails of fluids come from her lips, but chose instead to focus on her chest first.   Taking a moment to position himself, he lies down near her and started to lick her chest.  She laughed slightly from his licking as she was kind of ticklish where he was working.

Toothless halted her laughs as she felt Akins moving down the middle of her body.  She curled her lips upward into a devilish smile when he neared her moist folds.  _I wonder how this will feel,_ she thought.  She received her answer in the form of a slow and tedious lick across the entire length of her slit.  Her body shuddered in pleasure while a moan escaped her maw.  Akins focused heavily on that spot, his tongue spreading her sensitive folds and pressing slightly into her entrance.  He was met with the taste of their mixed fluids and even though he found tasting himself repulsive, he couldn’t help but enjoy pleasing his Alpha.

“By Nóttu…Akins…don’t stop…” Toothless muttered out, her body reacting to his attention by rewarding Akins with more of her arousal against his tongue.  Her lips began to swell with the continuous arousal from the feeling of her mates’ sandpaper-like tongue on her tender folds.  Her pheromones saturated his nostrils and drove him wilder to want her.  His member grew in its protective sheath and harshly pressed against the ground.  She slowly began to pant as he continued to stimulate her quickly, while he got off the ground to relief the pressure on his member and move closer to his mate.

Akins began to probe the inside of Toothless’ sex now with his rough tongue pressed deep into her moist cavern and her walls desperately trying to grab hold of the invader.  His slippery appendage kept evading being held on to until it pressed deeper into her body.  She brought up her forelegs and pressed them against her muzzle to suppress an intense and loud moan from escaping her.  His member emerged from its sheath and filled the air with his musk, her pheromones driving his carnal desires.

Toothless was extremely aroused and was tempted to tell Akins to mate her right now, but she suppressed those thoughts.  Her emerald eyes caught a glimpse of the growing member between his legs and licked her lips knowing that she is going to bath him after he’s finished.  She started growling softly as she was nearing her climax.

Akins pressed his snout against Toothless and eagerly pressed his tongue as far as he could into her to savor her juices.  Her muscles clenched tighter in her abdomen to capture his tongue as she began to go over the edge.  Her body spasmed violently during her climax and she began to coat his tongue with arousal fluids.  She simultaneously roared loudly during her climax while his thick musk hit her nostrils.

Akins savored the taste of his mate as Toothless’ arousal coated his tongue.  He quickly lapped at the flood of liquid coming from her swollen sex, making sure to clean her of her mess.  After several minutes, she caught her breath and looked at Akins with a devilish smile.  “I must say, I want a bath from you every day now,” her sultry tone easily understood, “but now, it’s my turn to bathe you.”

Akins cocked his head as Toothless sauntered over, swaying her body as she came towards him.  He lowered himself down to the ground to let her start how he did with her.  He felt a bit uncomfortable laying down because of his erection, but she shook her head ‘no’ before speaking.  “Oh no dear Beta.  I’m going to start where you ended because you need some release down there.”

Akins’ cheeks flushed with heat and changed in color slightly at what Toothless implied.  He complied with his Alpha and rolled onto his side to reveal his throbbing member.  His arousal fluids from earlier coated most of his member and collected dirt when he briefly rested on the ground.  She fixed her gaze on his member. “I knew it was dirty, but I didn’t think it was this dirty.”  She said, continuing her sultry waltz to her mate. 

His expression deadpanned as he heard her words, “Did y-you just make a dirty joke?” he deadpanned.

Toothless giggled and nuzzled her mate’s neck.  “Oh Akins, you have no idea what you’ve done to me.  Let me show you what you’ve done.”  She softly told him.  Her head swung to his member and she slowly licked his hide around the sheath his member came out from.  His body stiffened and a moan escaped out of him as her warm tongue ran along his belly.  He jumped slightly as she nipped at his belly before taking her tongue and running it along the entire underside of his throbbing flesh.

Akins’ musk flooded Toothless’ nostrils and kept trying to influence her actions by telling her to mate with him.  She ignored those instincts and focused on ‘bathing’ her mate.  His hips bucked once her tongue brushed across the sensitive tip of his head.  He moaned and groaned in pleasure from her constant attention.  She noticed his reaction to the last part of her lick and smirked.  Her tongue continued to work to clean the dirt off his throbbing member.

Akins’ heart beat faster as his Alpha continued working on his member.  More of his fluids leaked out the tip and was cleaned off by each lick Toothless gave his head.  “A-Alpha… love…” he stuttered softly.  The pleasure he kept receiving from just her licks was driving him close to the edge.

She took noticed but soon she stopped her actions along his member once it was cleaned.  “There we go, all clean now,” she teased him, moving away from him.

Akins was already at his limit and he wanted his release denied by Toothless, but he knew that would be a bad idea.  “Are you going to leave me like this love?” he asked. 

She smirked to herself, turning to look at him.  “Let me eat and then you can have your release.  Also if we want a hatchling, we don’t want you to release anywhere but inside me now, right?” She teased, turning to the pond to fish out some breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothless playfully returns the bath and the two continue to grow closer in many ways. They finally return to Berk and help a friend make a decision to find someone for him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright folks, this took a lot longer to get out and I'm sorry about that but it's worth the wait. Also the epilogue is not in this chapter but it is finished. My beta reader suggested to put it as it's own chapter and it's going to be super sweet and happy. But yes Toothless and Akins story is officially coming to an end shortly.

**Alpha’s First Heat**

Toothless gazed intently into the pond, her bright emerald eyes searching for the slightest shimmer of a fish scale.  Once satisfied with what she had found, she smirked and quickly took to the sky with a couple strong wing beats.

Akins looked up, perplexed, as his mate soared into the sky.  When she was no smaller than a fish to his eyes, she began a sharp dive towards the ground.  The high pitched whistle emanated from her tucked wings while she focused on the pond grew louder and louder as she neared the water.  She began to gather a plasma blast in her maw.

 _Time for your real bath my love_ , Toothless thought, releasing her shot a second later.

Water erupted into the sky as the blast collided with the surface of the pond.  The wall of water came down soon after and soaked Akins from snout to tail, which he did not enjoy.  Toothless glided over the surface and landed next to him, chuckling at the annoyed look on his face.  Fish rained down from the sky in a silver downpour and littered the ground around them.

After a few seconds, one fish came down and landed right on top of Toothless’ head, much to her surprise.  Akins could not help but chuckle at the sight as he grabbed the fish and threw his head back.  He swallowed it quickly and then licked the top of her head clean of slime.  

“Thanks love,” she said, looking around at the vast section of fish for them.  “Eat up.  We both need our strength after what we’ve done since yesterday.”

The two dragons feasted together on the fish in a comfortable silence.  While they were eating, Toothless’ body began to heat as her cycle began again.  Her pheromones began to flood the air, stronger than ever.  Akins’ body immediately took notice and began to react to her scent. He leaned closer to nuzzle her softly.

“Darling, you’re in heat again,” he whispered, licking her neck.

Toothless purred and moved her tail over to trace the length of Akins engorged member, her touch as light as a feather.  “Mmm… It seems I am, doesn’t it? I have a good feeling about this time my Beta.”  She licked Akins’ cheek, moving her head and chest downward, raising her rump into the air and moving her tail out of the way.  “Come, my love, I want to claim me as yours, fill me with your offspring,” she spoke in a sultry tone.

Akins slowly came behind her and licked at the base of her tail.  “You know, I should tease you, my Alpha, after what you did to me,” he said, his tongue going over several sensitive areas on her tail.  She cooed and purred as her mate teased her.  

“Oh…A-Akins…you know I do it because I l-love you,” she stuttered.

Akins stopped his teasing and moved his head next to Toothless’, whispering, “Let’s hope that Nóttu grants us hatchlings,”  she cooed and wrapped her tail around his while opening herself to allow him entrance.  He wrapped his forelegs around her waist and slowly slid his member into her warm depths.

Toothless dug her claws into the soft soil and braced herself for Akins’ thrusting.  She gave him a passing glance as she spoke, “I won’t break that easily.  I want it harder Akins.”

An evil grin graced Akins’ face as he slammed his body against his mate’s.  She roared in a mix of pleasure and pain as her lover filled her completely.

Toothless kept her body braced as best she could, but slowly her body fell closer to the ground.  The quick and hard thrusting Akins gave his mate sent waves of pleasure through both of them.  Her slick cavern clenched tight against the throbbing member within it, giving the owner equal amounts of pleasure.

Akins growled against her warm ebony scales.  Toothless was close too and started to push her body back against his to lock them together.  With the last of his strength, he slammed hard into her, pushing his knot into her and locking them together.  Streams of his hot liquid coated the warm depths of her body as her juices pooled beneath her.  The two thought the same thing in that moment: _Please Nóttu grant us the gift of parenthood._

The two lovers collapsed, but were content and happy with their actions.  As Akins lost his strength, he released jaw from her body and rested his head on the ground next to Toothless’.

***

A couple of hours after the two dragons finished mating, Toothless stirred underneath Akins.  Her acidic green eyes peered over at her sleeping lover’s head and she smiled.  She moved her tail and started to stroke the middle of his back between his wings.  He laughed softly as she tickled him, squirming and rolling off of her and landing on her tail.  She roared in pain and jumped into the air as her mate sat up.

Akins scrambled to his feet and looked up at her with concerned silver eyes.  “I’m so sorry love…I-I didn’t mean it,” he hastily apologized.  He then looked at his claim mark on her, noticing that it was already healing very well.

Toothless looked at him with narrow eyes, but she quickly shook it off and came over and licked his head.  “It’s okay.  It was my fault for tickling you and making you fall on it.  Oh and don’t think I forgot about my mark I need to give you, that though can wait until tomorrow,” she said with a small smile. “Now, are you ready to come home and meet my flock and my best friend?” She asked, happy that they were going home.

Akins raised his head and smiled, licking her cheek.  “Understood my love and yes, I’m ready to head to Berk, so lead the way.  I’ll be right beside you.”

Toothless purred and jumped into the air, pumping her wings as Akins took his position beside her.  The two mates flew near each other for the entire flight home.  

***

The first half day flight back towards Berk was spent by Toothless telling Akins more about Hiccup and Berk.  The time they were together was spent getting to know each other, but she felt it was now time for Akins to learn more about her best friend and their home.  She told him more about their adventures then she had previously told him.

As the sun began to touch the horizon to the west, the two took refuge on an island.  They found a small cave and decided it would be best to rest there.  Toothless smirked and in a sweet and tender moment, she too claimed Akins as her mate for life.  She bit him on his left shoulder, holding onto him like he did to her several hours ago.  After releasing his shoulder, she tended to his fresh wound to help heal it faster.  After tending to Akins, she expelled her fire to warm up the cold stone floor before resting on the warm ground.  Akins then did the same near her before the two nestled close to each other and rested for the night.

Akins rose before the sun crested the horizon and took to getting the two of them food.  Once the sun rose high enough to shine its light into the cave, he already had two bucks, their necks snapped cleanly in half, in the cave waiting for Toothless to wake up.  When the light finally warmed up her scales, she opened her emerald eyes to the food just before he snout.  Her gaze turned to her mate who was looking happily at her with his tail wagging around proud of himself.

“Breakfast is ready love.  I’m actually eager to get to Berk today.  I can’t wait to meet everyone.” Akins happily proclaimed.  Toothless gave her gummy smile before extending her teeth and sinking her teeth into the smaller buck.  “Just to let you know, Hiccup and Fishlegs will swarm you in amazement that there is another Night Fury,” she explained.

Akins smiled, thinking about that not only was Toothless his, but that there was not going to be others competing for her.  Though he doubted she would ever leave him anyway, because she didn’t seem to be that way.  Once she finished her meal, the two dragons took off and hastily made their way back to Berk.

***

On Berk, Hiccup had been feeling down since his best friend left nearly a week ago to find a mate. But he forced himself to keep up with his duties, knowing in his heart that she would be back soon. But he wasn’t the only one who was bothered by her absence.   

Cloudjumper also seemed to be on edge from taking over as Alpha while Toothless was away, but it seemed there was something else bothering him.  He spent most of his time with Valka when he was not needed in the village to assist the other dragons. Perhaps it was the fact that he too wished for a mate but there were no other Stormcutters, at least not in the archipelago.

Hiccup’s mind wandered to his best friend once again and he began to wonder if she was alright.  He still couldn’t believe that his best friend had been a girl the entire time.  Though now that he recalls, his mother did say ‘She’s your age too.’ But he was still too awestruck at the time by the fact that his mother was alive to pay attention.   

***

Up above Toothless smiled down at the sight of the familiar island.  She turned to her mate, smiling. “Are you ready love?  I know this is a big step for you, but I promise you that you’ll love it on Berk,” she reassured him.  

Akins’ heart beat faster with nervousness, but he trusted his mate in the end.  “I trust you Toothless.  If you say it’s safe, then it’s safe.”  She happily nudged him before roaring loudly to announce their arrival.  

“Catch me if you can,” she teased, diving towards the main plaza on Berk.  He laughed and soon gave chase after her.

Both Viking and dragon turned their heads to the sky, scanning the vast blue intently to find the source of the roar.  They all heard the high pitch whistle begin to get higher, but soon another joined it.  Hiccup’s mind raced when he heard the double whistle.

 _She found another one?!?  They are more out there!!!_  He excitedly thought, racing down the hill from his home.

Hiccup’s eyes focused on the black streak flying down followed by a silver streak towards the center of the village.  His metal leg clinked every time he stepped on a stone while running to see his best friend.  The rest of the village was converging on the plaza when the two Night Furies landed.  “Toothless!” Hiccup shouted, still running towards them.

Toothless gave her gummy smile and quickly bounded over the Vikings to get to her Hiccup.  The villagers made a path for the two and she tackled him, licking every bit of his face and chest that she could reach.   

“Oh Toothless…you know that doesn’t wash out girl…” he chuckled.  

Akins hesitantly moved towards his mate who stopped licking Hiccup and moved over to him.

Toothless nuzzled under Akins’ chin and then introduced her best friend to him. “Akins, this is Hiccup.  He’s the one that I’ve told you all about.”  Akins looked at the human and noticed that he had the same curious emerald colored eyes as Toothless.  

Soon shouts and screams could be heard and as everyone turned to see what the commotion was, it turned out to be Fishlegs going nuts over the fact there was another Night Fury. Fishlegs began to hyperventilate and finally collapsed from his excitement.  Ruffnut sighed and went over to fan her boyfriend. “Guess a second Night Fury is too much for him,” she calmly said.

“Maybe so, but he isn’t like Toothless.  He’s not jet black,” Astrid commented, examining the gray Night Fury from a few feet away.  “And his eyes are so…”

Hiccup had gotten off the ground and wiped off as much of Toothless’ slobber as possible.  He moved towards the two dragons, but he took notice of how the male dragon’s eyes kept looking around like he was nervous.  “Astrid, can you wait one moment.  I don’t think Toothless’ mate is comfortable around us yet.  Is that right girl?”  Hiccup asked.

Toothless came out from Akins’ chin and nodded slowly.  Hiccup nodded in return and announced to the villagers, “Everyone please return to what you were doing.  I think our new arrival needs some time to adjust.”  He then returned his gaze to Akins who met him with his own.  The two looked at each other and Hiccup smiled.  He extended his hand out and turned his head away.

Toothless couldn’t help by smile as her best friend was trying to bond with her mate.  Akins looked at the hand and then to his mate, seemingly asking ‘what should I do?’ with his eyes.  

“He’s putting his complete trust in you and letting you decide if you are ready, Akins,” she explained.  He then turned his attention back to the humans’ hand.  He read the humans’ body language and noticed that the majority of the others were leaving.

Akins knew Hiccup was like the Alpha of the humans, but this was something else.  He’d never seen a human put all his trust into a dragon they had never met before.  But here before him as Toothless said, Hiccup was doing just that.  He slowly stepped forward and rested his snout into the man’s hand and taking a deep breath to take in his scent.  Hiccup turned and looked at the gray Night Fury and smiled, proclaiming, “Welcome to Berk… Silverscales.”

 _Silverscales, really?  Is that what he’s going to call me?  I can live with it, but I just hope Toothless doesn’t start calling me by that,_ Akins thought, huffing and returning to his mate’s side.  Soon he saw a dragon he had never seen before, one with four wings the color of the sun.  He crouched down near the ground with his wings spread out, ready to protect Toothless. But before Cloudjumper landed, she came up and told Akins, “No dear, that’s Cloudjumper.  He’s the one I told you about that.  You’ll be taking over his duties once you have learned from him.”

Akins rose from his crouching position and bowed his head in apology.  “I’m sorry for the aggression Cloudjumper, it’s just where I come from there are none of your kind there,” Akins explained.  

“All is forgiven, Silverscales…”

Akins put his paw up and shook his head. “Please no, I’ll be known as Silverscales to the humans, but my name is Akins among kin.”  

Toothless smiled and looked up at Cloudjumper. “Anything I should know Cloudjumper?”

Cloudjumper bowed his head to Toothless. “Nothing unusual happened during your absence, my Alpha.”  

She rolled her head and shot him a playful look. “I told you, it’s Toothless.  Not _Alpha_ or _Alpha Toothless_ , just _Toothless_.”  Her annoyance was very well heard in her tone and Akins stepped forward.  

“It would be wise to listen to our Alpha.  As her Beta, I know enough already to not push her,” Akins whispered to Cloudjumper.

Toothless heard his comment and smacked Akins with her tail. “I heard that love!” She exclaimed before looking around at dragons around her.  

“Listen everyone, this is my new Beta.  His name is Akins and he will be treated with equal respect and authority to myself.  He will deal with the majority of the problems off the island while I will mainly focus on Berk,” Toothless announced to the flock before her.  They all bowed to Akins, which made him feel a bit honored and scared at the same time.  He was not used to this kind of responsibility, but if it was for Toothless, he would l do anything.

The original dragons, Hookfang, Meatlug, Stormfly and Barf and Bleach, came up after the announcement and welcomed back their friend and Alpha.  

Stormfly took a glance at Akins and smirked, leaning into Toothless and whispering, “I’m happy for you and I have faith that Nóttu has granted you hatchlings.”  

Toothless’ cheeks flushed immediately as Stormfly chuckled and returned her attention to her approaching rider.  Toothless leaned in and whispered into Stormfly’s ear, “I know why you like to bathe now.  I’ll tell you this, Akins gives an amazing tongue bath.”

Astrid scratched Stormfly under her chin just before Stormfly could react to the gossip.  Stormfly chirped at the scratching, wanting to reply to Toothless, but succumbed to the wonderful attention her rider gave her.

Toothless strolled over to Hiccup and nuzzled against him.  “I’m glad to be home Hiccup,” she happily told him.  Even though he couldn’t understand his best friend, he stroked the top of her head, knowing that she was glad to be home.

“I think we’re going to have to expand the house if Silverscales is going to live with us,” Hiccup commented, looking at Akins.  “Come on, let’s show him around,” he said. Akins followed the Alpha and Chief, all the while admiring the village and how much it favored both dragons and humans.  

 _If the rest of the world was like Berk, I think dragons and humans wouldn’t be at odds with each other.  I’ve seen nothing but conflict while flying here, but here on Berk, this is paradise._  Akins noted to himself while happily strolling next to his mate.

***

A month seemed to go by quickly for the Alpha and new Beta of Berk.  Akins spent most of his time with Cloudjumper learning the boundaries of the territory, meeting most of the dragons, learning how to deal with conflicts and other various tasks that he would be doing as the Beta.  He assumed the duties after three weeks of supervision by Cloudjumper.  In the fourth week, Akins noticed that Cloudjumper seemed on edge and brought it up with Toothless the next moment he could.

Akins strode slowly over to his mate whom was relaxing near the forge while Hiccup worked.  He nudged her neck, and then spoke softly, “My dear Toothless, I’d like to bring to your attention something I’ve noticed about Cloudjumper.”  

She raised her head and looked at her mate, asking, “What do you mean?”

Akins sat on his hind legs before he explained, “I do believe he’s rutting and needs to go out to find a mate.  I know you’ve said that he seemed lonely before. Well I do think that he is lonely and needs a mate, so I’d like to suggest that you tell him to go out and search.”  

Toothless contemplated his words.  It benefitted her when he told her to go and search for a mate.  “Alright, let’s go Akins.  I’m not just going to sit here and watch him suffer.”

Akins nodded and then noticed a scent in the air coming from his mate.  He knew that scent very well from back home and it filled his heart with pride and love.  He smiled and decided to wait until after she told Cloudjumper to go searching to reveal the news to her.  

After a few moments, the leaders of the flock found Cloudjumper with Valka at his side.  Valka looked at the two Night Furies and then Cloudjumper.  “Good afternoon you two, I guess you’re here for Cloudjumper,” she said, moving towards them.  She stretched her hand out and rubbed Toothless on the top of her head.  “I’ll leave you three alone.  I think I know what is going to happen, but I’ll wait to find out,” She sighed, knowing that her friend was troubled by his rut again.

“Cloudjumper…” Akins began.  

“Yes, Akins?” Cloudjumper replied.

“I know what you’re going through and I’ve brought Toothless here too.  We think it would be best for you to go out and try to find a mate,” Akins explained.  

Toothless moved closer to look at Cloudjumper in the eye.  “You were concerned that I couldn’t find a mate, but I did.  I know that you can find one too,” Toothless stated, continuing, “As your Alpha and friend, I want you to go out and search for a mate.  Akins has learned a lot from you and he has already taken over your duties with great honor and success.  With your free time my friend, we think you should go in search of your own mate.”

Cloudjumper looked at his Alpha and then turned his head to gaze at his Beta.  “I’ve gone looking before, but I’ve never found another,” he admitted.  

“That may be true, but look at me.  A mate found me, and he flew a great distance to find me.  It may take you time to find another, but I know you **can** find a mate,” Toothless proclaimed.  Cloudjumper growled softly and knew that she was right, he had to give it a shot.

“Alright, I’ll leave in the morning after I spend my night with Valka and say my goodbyes,” Cloudjumper relented.

Valka listened and watched from a behind a wall.  She smiled as she understood that Cloudjumper would finally go out and search.  She knew that he held back because of her, but now that she has a home, he could go and search.  With Toothless finding a mate, she knew that Cloudjumper would find someone for him she hoped.

When Toothless moved a certain way, she noticed the small shudder of her belly signifying that she has a clutch of eggs within her.  Valka smiled and waited for Toothless and Akins to come closer.  She then said, “Toothless, congratulations are in order for you and Silverscales.”  Toothless looked at Valka with bewilderment, then her eyes widened in realization a second later.  She turned her gaze over to Akins and noticed the large smile on his face.

“I was going to tell you once we finished our discussion with Cloudjumper, but yes, my love, congratulations to us. I noticed in your scent at the forge the smell of a female that has a clutch in them,” he explained, nuzzling his cheek against hers.  “We are going to have our own little hatchlings.”

Toothless pounced on Akins and began licking his face over and over again. “Oh Nóttu, I’m going to be a parent.  No, we are going to be parents and have a family,” Toothless exclaimed. “I have no clue what to do as one, and I have so many questions as well.  How many eggs are normal?  How long until I lay them?  What do we…”

Akins stopped his mates’ feverish worry by putting his paw on her snout.  “I’ll tell you what I know later my dear, but I think we should announce it to the flock tonight at the gathering.  We’ll get help from those that are more experienced as well so don’t worry my beautiful Alpha.”  He leaned up and licked the underside of Toothless’ chin.  She calmed down quickly and agreed with her Beta.

Valka laughed at the two Night Furies and moved over towards her friend for the last twenty-one years.  “I know you don’t want to go, but you don’t have a good reason to stick around this time Cloudjumper.  You were always there protecting me while we lived with the Great Bewilderbeast, but now…” she paused for a moment, looking into Cloudjumper’s eyes. “I’m safe and the flock is safe too.  So go and find yourself a mate, be happy, for me.”

Cloudjumper nodded and leaned into Valka’s cheek, nuzzling her gently.  She reached up and rubbed the underside of his chin.  “I know you can find one this time.  It’s been well over a decade since you last looked.  Why don’t you go looking farther south from the old nest?  You know, past Eret’s old fort?”

Cloudjumper thought for a brief moment about actually leaving the Archipelago to find a mate.  Akins left his home to find a mate and he was successful, so maybe this time he would be as well.  He shook his head in agreement and followed Valka back towards the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my wonderful Beta Reader: Peppermint Clouds. She is amazing and I love working with her. :)


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now been a year and a half since Toothless and Akins returned and we found out Toothless is pregnant. Now let's see what is going on with Toothless and Akins

**Alpha’s First Heat – Epilogue**

It’s been nearly a year and a half since Toothless came of age and ventured out to hopefully find another Night Fury and mate for her.  She wouldn’t have another heat for another two and a half years, but that didn’t matter to her.  She and Akins had a healthy love life and he always went the extra mile to please her whenever he could.  He took lots of time tending to her and she did the same for him.  On nights when they were able to sneak away, they would spend lust-filled nights in the cove to relieve the stress the day had brought.

Now the flock prospered and enjoyed the love and affection that Toothless had brought back after finding her mate.  Akins had grown accustom to being around humans now after fearing them back in his homeland.  It took a while, but he’s become a great addition to the flock.  Both the Alpha and Beta had taken a greater role in keeping the peace around the Berkian territory. Akins dealt with the majority of problems on the surrounding islands, but always came to Toothless if he was unable handle it.  Toothless stayed close to the island of Berk dealing with the problems of the dragons on their home island due to needing to watch over her hatchlings.

Finally able to catch a moment’s rest, Toothless basked in the sun near her best friend’s home.  In her forelegs were their wonderful bundles of joy, their two hatchlings.  One male and one female, both mixed with personalities of their loving parents.  The male hatchling was very much like his mother, pitch black and adventurous in nature.  He loved to climb around inside any Viking’s home and get into places he shouldn’t be.  Akins took care of disciplining him often, but she had to deal with him twice also.  Both times, he had never done what he did wrong ever again.   The name they chose for him was Braveheart, because at birth the little hatchling touched his father’s heart.  That was when Toothless suggested Braveheart to embody Akins’ name and his heart into their son.

The female hatchling was a pure mix of the two parents.  She was lighter than her mother but darker than her father in color.  She thought more about things and didn’t get into as much trouble as her brother Braveheart.  The name they chose for her was a word from Akins’ homeland and it fit her perfectly.  Her name is Aziza, meaning precious and she is just that to them; their precious little daughter.

Toothless yawned and looked up into the sky to see her mate flying towards her.  After Akins landed, he came over and nuzzled against her cheek.  “How’s your afternoon my love?  These two have not been much trouble I hope?” he asked, proceeding to lick the top of her head.  

“Mmm…even more delightful now that you’ve come Akins,” she happily purred.  

“Are Cloudjumper and Skywing still coming for a play date with Braveheart and Aziza?” He asked between licks as he bathed his beautiful mate.  

She nodded happily, leaning her head up and licking the underside of his jaw.  “They should be here soon.  I’m glad my old friend found a mate as well.  He seemed so lonely back when I met him, even more after I came of age and then I found a mate,” she told him, feeling her yearlings beginning to stir in her forelegs.

A gentle roar could be heard by the two leaders of the flock.  They turned their heads to the sky and watch two Stormcutters descending to them.  Their two little yearlings perked up and happily shouted, “Uncle Cloudjumper!!  Aunt Skywing!!  We’re ready to play!”  They jumped around happily as the two Stormcutters are about to land.  Cloudjumper and Skywing land nearby and on Cloudjumper’s right shoulder could be seen their own little yearling they brought to play with Aziza and Braveheart.

Toothless leaned into her mate as he lay down beside her and watched as their children ran off to meet Cloudjumper and Skywing.  “We did well, Akins,” she sighed.  “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“And I you, my love,” he said.  “We are bound together now for the rest of our days.  Over a year ago, I was but a lonely dragon searching to mate.  But what I found was love and I couldn’t be happier.”

**~The End~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of Akins’ and Toothless’ love story, but a companion story will be coming out soon. It will be about Cloudjumper meeting his mate Skywing and the fun they have meeting, getting to know one another and the sexy time as well. Skywing is not my own OC character, it is Ice Age Dragon’s and she requested that I make a romantic story with Skywing meeting and becoming the mate of Cloudjumper so be on the lookout for my next story “Clouds in the Sky"


End file.
